


cage

by rae_aaah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Chastity Device, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Lance (Voltron), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: Keith gets a little frantic.





	cage

**Author's Note:**

> For a short scenario I read:
> 
> 'It's important that you picture an increasingly frustrated pet trying to so hard to figure out where the key is, searching in cabinets, under furniture, begging for a riddle or a clue, a hint, anything, all the whole while blushing while they're being bullied and teased for being so desperate to unlock a cage that isn't even on them. 
> 
> Imagine the relief washing over their face when they finally get the key, unlock it, and then get thrown down and have their brains fucked out as a reward.'
> 
> Also hc that Keith goes galra when he's overwhelmed.

Keith whines on the bed. He pulls at the restraints at his wrists. They're strong, heavy things that rattle with each yank he gives them. Lance had learned early on that Keith was stronger than he thought and that the cuffs he bought the first time around weren't sturdy enough. But they've come far since then, knowing where to invest, when to splurge, knowing how small toys would snap under their hard play but were fun for the novelty. He knows that these cuffs won’t break but that doesn’t stop him from trying, doesn’t stop him from feeling utterly vulnerable and exposed to Lance’s mercy.

They're both too pent up from too long away from each other. Keith had been gone for weeks on delegation meetings for the revival of the Blades and ushering in a new age as the Head of Voltron and Lance had been showboating around Earth, helping with the rebuilding, bolstering morale. They just hadn’t been able to make their schedules match up and Keith's been just so-

The vibrating bullet strapped to the base of his cock kicks up a notch and he inwardly curses. He squeezes his eyes shut, twists his hips away, like it’ll do something, relieve the pressure, anything- He pants hard, fisting his hands, letting his nails sink into the meat of his palm. The pain keeps him grounded, keeps him present. Keeps his mind focused on the simple command Lance had given him earlier that afternoon.

No words. That's the game Lance wants to play. Keith knows what'll happen if he breaks his one simple rule but it’s so difficult. Lance has had him strung out since after lunch, spread out and horny after touching him so suggestively all day, squeezing the plump of his ass as they walked the corridors to their next meeting, under the table where they held council with the Garrison leaders. He had accidentally caught Allura’s irritated gaze and ducked his head and sat red faced and sweaty while Lance pressed his foot to his crotch, rubbing the sole of his shoe across his clothed erection as he nattered on.

Keith knows how well Lance can maintain his composure, to stop in the middle of their play and leave Keith hanging, but Keith needs this, they both need this, so he bites his lip and stifles his moan as Lance's hand traces down his taut stomach. He's sitting on the long edge of the bed, his leg crossed over the other, his jeans the only thing he has on. His chest is a smooth milk chocolate color in the late afternoon light.

His finger circles his navel lightly, trace down the line of hair under his belly button and swirls around the cock-head it finds there. Keith jerks his hips away, too sensitive, too close- too. Pent. Up.

"Oh ho?" Lance chuckles and his eyes gleam in the low light. He's perspiring at his brow, the air conditioning unit cut for the day to save on energy.

His finger is persistent, pressing Keith's cock flat to his belly as he traces down the thick vein, then back up, playfully, tortuously light. His cock gives a hard twitch, bobbing against his pelvis, the tip leaving a small spot of pre-come behind. Lance’s hand wraps around him fully, twists his wrist on the down-stroke and his palm cups Keith's sac at the end of it all, pressing the vibe harder against the root, the vibrations shaking him to his core.

Keith grunts. Turns his face into his extended shoulder. Breathes hard against his skin.

"Good boy," he says, his voice husky, deep- amused, so much like warm honey sliding down Keith's throat, his chest, pooling low in his belly.

He starts to jerk Keith off, slow at first, easing the pre-come out of the tip to make the slide easier. He encircles the head with his thumb and index finger, draws the ring of it, tight, down the shaft and Lance leans over and takes Keith in his mouth with one easy swallow.

It catches Keith off guard, his breath punching out of him with a loud _haa_. The chain looped around the bed frame rattles frantically as Keith pulls and jerks and thrashes. When Lance rises up, his fingers still encircling the base, Keith can taste blood in his mouth. He bit clean through the soft of his lip to keep from swearing.

Lance smiles warmly at him, pleased. "Such a good boy," he says before he reaches up with his free hand and pushes back Keith's sweaty bangs, sweeping over his cheeks, pressing his thumb against the split in Keith lip. Keith hisses at the sting of brine on Lance's thumb, licking at it instead. Lance slides his thumb inside his mouth, pressing down against Keith's tongue as he sucks.

The hand leaves his face and moves down, the wet pad slotting against Keith's hole. He sighs and lets his legs fall open. Yes, _finally_.

Lance leans over again, at a deeper angle this time, and presses the flat of his tongue right alongside his thumb.

Keith gasps, lets another _haa_ , louder this time, bordering on too loud for this play, pulls at his restraints. The bed frame creaks ominously. He can feel his arms aching with the strain, the cords in his neck standing out as he looks down at Lance’s dark head between his thighs. He slams his head back as Lance gives a little swirl with the tip of his tongue, screwing in, but the pillow is soft, too giving, not enough. He clenches his teeth to keep from yelling out his frustration. His leg kicks out but Lance catches it by the ball of his knee, holds him steady, his strong hand cupping the back of his thigh and guiding his leg over his shoulder. Keith instinctively curls his leg over the wide expanse of Lance's back, his calf this shy of cramping. Lance’s smooth hand runs down and over his thigh in a sinuous glide and fingers reach around from above and pull on his cock.

Lance's tongue is clever, sinful. Too playful, too light, not _enough-_ and Keith just wants to shout at him to get on with it. He licks around the rim, pressing his lips over it to make a seal and sucks, wiggles his tongue inside, his thumb pulling down, pulling _open_ and fucking Christ on His throne he's going to come so hard-

But, as if sensing this, Lance eases away. His mouth doesn't leave him, though. Just licks up, over the stretched skin behind his sac, kisses around the tightness of his balls, tracing his tongue up the long line of his stiff cock to suckle at the head.

Fuck fuck fuck and he's clenching his teeth so hard that he's afraid he's going to crack a tooth. He raises his foot and jams it against Lance's shoulder, pushing him away from his cock. He gives Lance a pleading look and gives his head a sharp shake and Lance just laughs.

"Alright, sweetheart," he says and reaches to the bedside table and finally, finally, takes the small key that lays there and reaches over Keith to unlock the restraints. Once he’s free, he pounces, shoving Lance's shoulders back and down and pins him to the bed. He pants, heavy and hot, as he grinds his hips but something's not right. Lance's cock is hard but it's too hard, ridges that shouldn't be there feel muted against the fabric of his jeans.

He leans back and tears at the button and lowers the zip, shoving the overlapping fabric to the side and down-

And comes face to face with a locked cock cage.

His hands still, hovering in midair and he wants to cry.

He looks up to Lance's face and sees his assessing gaze.

Keith looks back down and yanks at the band around Lance's waist and he sways into it, easy as you please. He looks to Lance's face again and tugs at the waistband once more. Lance shakes his head no. Keith takes a shuddering breath and fights back his tears.

Lance rises from his prone position and at any other time Keith would revel in how the muscles in his abdomen engage, watch what they look like as he’s fucking him, but now isn't the time. He's-

So, so frustrated.

Lance's hands are in his hair, tilting his face back. His fingers stroke over the strands gently.

Lance has a soft, conniving smile on. "Find the key, Keith. Find it and I'll fuck you so good and deep," he presses his mouth at the crest of his cheek, "Just how you like, nice and slow," he offers. Promises. He tugs Keith over to the edge of the bed, lets him get his feet under him. Lance's thighs bracket his legs and his hands are warm as they hold his. He kisses the skin besides Keith's navel, nuzzling at the firm, soft give of his stomach. Keith is looking down at him, frustration tensing his entire body as Lance's blue, sunset-colored eyes look up at him from below.

"Find the key, baby, and you can have everything you want."

Keith's legs are wobbly as he disengages from Lance's hands. He looks through the bedside table first, inside the small drawer. He wrenches it out hastily, almost all the way out of its joint, until it's hanging by a scant inch. He pushes aside small knick-knacks, a bottle of lube, some papers and pens. No key. Too obvious.

He straightens and looks around and moves to their dresser, at the cluttered top with spare coins and haphazardly folded clothes, under his knife and Lance's bayard. Someone's flight suit. The ugly vest of the Garrison. No key.

His eyes rove around the room and land on the closet. He had seen Lance rooting around in there earlier to get the cuffs out. He might’ve- he gasps mid stride as Lance flicks the vibe up another notch. Fuck, he'd forgotten it was there with his flustered searching. He drops to his knees with a cry as it kicks up to a higher speed setting. His cock strains against his pelvis, bobbing as he crawls on his hands and knees to the closet. He clambers onto his feet and pushes clothes aside to get better access to the shelf. He clenches his thighs together, squeezing his muscles to stave off the painful pleasure of being denied for so long.

He blindly gropes along the edge of the shelf and feels nothing but smooth wood. He pulls the box down that holds their toys and it falls from his grip as he miscalculates his strength in his haste. Lance dials the speed higher and the incessant buzz is grating against his nerves. He drops back down to his knees to look closer at the contents spilled all over the floor. He pushes things around to make sure it didn’t get trapped under something. No key. He whips around and tips the dirty clothes hamper over and starts rifling pockets. No key.

Fuck!

Keith presses his face into his hands to try and concentrate but the vibe is a constant distraction against his dick. His hand shoots down to grab at the base, hard, brutally, the tight squeeze keeping him from coming. Lance promised him a good fuck and he wants it.

Needs it.

He sucks in a breath as the vibration eases, slows to a quiet hum against his aching cock. He looks at Lance, watching him with his blue blue eyes- the ocean on a stormy day- fuck, his gaze is so heavy it's like a physical weight against him. Lance has one hand on the remote, the other on his dick, swollen and pressing against the bars of the cage. The tip bulges, purple and shiny, against the hard metal. He's in just as much discomfort as Keith and in a moment of clarity, he scrambles to his feet and strides over to Lance, hiking his knees and straddles Lance's lap.

He grabs at his face, pressing his mouth hard against Lance's. They breathe hard against each other, Lance tasting of sweat and desperation and his eyes gleam like sapphires when he eases back. Keith arches his spine and strips Lance's jeans off of him.

He holds the fabric in his hands as he digs into the left pocket and pulls out a key.

He holds it out.

"You found it," he says as he encircles Keith's wrist with his hand. Relief floods through him in a deluge making his limbs weak. Lance smiles as he reaches down and unbuckles the vibrator from around his dick. Finally, _finally_. "Now, let's finish it," and lowers Keith's hand to his cock.

The cage splits down the center like an egg cracking open and Lance's cock spills free. Keith quickly grips it and moans at how warm it is, how hard and thick. It twitches in his hold cutely.

"Get me wet," Lance instructs, his fingers already twisting inside of Keith's hole. He’d somehow managed lube from somewhere and now Keith's sloppy with it, generous with it, the slick of it running down his thighs like a river. Lance’s other hand is possessive and tight on his hip, his fingers digging in hard enough that Keith knows when he looks there’s going to be bruises.

Keith gathers the spit in his mouth, tips his head and parts his lips. Doesn’t stop the long, messy line of saliva as it drips off the point of his tongue. It hits Lance’s cock and slides around the side, pooling in his cupped palm underneath and he curls his fingers around the shaft to spread it around. "Fuck, _mami_ ,” he curses as he watches, “Fuck that's hot," and Lance stabs deep with two fingers. Keith sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, the pressure pushing away all the blood, turning the pink flesh white. He wants to shout, to scream, to pray to Lance to just let it happen-

Lance scissors his fingers, the stretch holding his hole wide open and Keith wants to die. "Say it," Lance commands suddenly and it's like the floodgates opening.

"Please!" Keith sobs, the word tearing up his throat and after being unused for so long, his voice is hoarse, thin, "God, please," and he's being thrown face down onto the bed, and Lance is there, covering the entirety of his back with his body, his cock-head bullying it's way inside and Keith’s blood is singing, crying, his hands gripping at the sheets as Lance's thick cock slowly slides into him from behind.

"Keith, Keith," he chants. "Fuck, you did so good," runs his palm down the valley of Keith's back. "I'mma reward my good boy," and his hand clamps down right behind Keith's skull, his other on his hip holding him high and still. "You're beautiful, Keith," and starts to thrust.

Keith keens, his mouth panting out moist air onto the sheets under his cheek. "Lance, please, I, oh God- need you, need-" and he grunts as Lance presses harder against the back of his skull.

"I know, baby," Lance pants, "I know what you need," and he's doesn't fuck like how he wants to. Keith can feel it in the way his thighs tremble with how he's holding back. Gives Keith this one thing. Gives it to Keith slow. Gives it to him deep. Pressed all the way to the hilt so that Keith can feel all of him in the most intimate way.

"Fuck! Lance!" and he screams, his mouth a wide open maw. He thrashes against him, legs kicking out, tries to buck back, tries to find purchase with this toes but Lance has him firm in an unrelenting grip.

He forces Keith down flat onto his stomach. The hand at the back of his neck retreats and takes up residence on his flank to get a good hold on him.

And then Lance really starts fucking him. Hard. Heavy. Pulling out halfway and then pressing back in with short thrusts. All he can do is take it.

"You were so frantic," Lance says. "Looking for that key," by way of explanation. "Watching you crawl around, your round ass," and Lance gives a vicious thrust, gives his ass a hard squeeze and slap and the skin heats under his fingers. "Your hole shiny and pink and ready. God," and yes, god, he's starting to pick up the pace, his thumbs digging into the slope of Keith's lower back, finding a solid hold and Keith feels like he's being broken in half.

"Lance- please, le'me come, I can't-" he cries out.

"You're so pretty when you cry," and the angle changes, sharpens, as Lance leans down over him, licks a hot path up his cheek, catching and cleaning the tears and sweat off his face. "All of this, for me."

"Yes, everything- I'm yours," and he's delirious with it, his tongue a fat, useless thing in his mouth, losing his mind at being shoved up right against the edge to oblivion and all Lance has to do is give him one, final push.

"Come for me, Keith, you can come."

And Keith wails, grips the sheets hard enough to rip them, fuck- those are his claws coming out... and his vision brightens, every detail standing out as his pupils dilate, turn to slits; the rough weave of the sheets, the dust motes floating down, lit up from sun through the slanted blinds- the small scar at the base of Lance’s thumb when Keith’s fangs came out the first time and scared the shit out of both of them-

The pale, discolored skin on his ring finger, delineating where a gold band usually rests when they’re away from each other...

He can see all of it. He can see it all so startlingly clear.

Lance fucks him through it, his cock a burning beacon inside of him until he, too, comes, hot and wet and sure. 

He gives a final grunt, a full body shudder and collapses on the other side of Keith, his chest rising and falling like he just ran a race. Keith reaches out and pats at his chest, swipes across his throat, curls his fingers around his neck as an anchor. Lance reaches up and hooks his hand at the crook of Keith's elbow. He starts to stroke the skin idly. They breath harshly for a few minutes as they come down.

“Jesus, that was good,” he says.

Keith hums in agreement and turns his head so that he can look at Lance. Everything is still so bright. Lance is smirking at him now and Keith can see the small dimple in the hollow of his cheek.

“Must have been good for you, too,” he says and reaches out. Keith bristles when Lance’s fingers touch the leathery pad on the inside of his ears. “Even your ears came out,” he points out. He flicks them irritably out of Lance’s fingers. He laughs. “So cute,” and sinks his fingers into his hair, brushing the heel of his palm against the fur. Keith closes his eyes, the heavy lassitude of his body pulling him under. He knows that if he doesn’t get up soon, he’ll regret it if he falls asleep. They have clean up to do after all and maybe he can trick Lance into carrying him to the bath, clean him out, maybe bribe him with a sexual favor and it can all end in orgasms.

But for now, just for another minute he allows himself to soak up this moment, soak up Lance, warm and affectionate beside him, solid and soothing like the ocean. To feel the ache in his bones from wanting him, of being wanted in return. He knows that ache will be what he takes with him when he leaves in a few days-

But between now and then, they still have time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *yeets*


End file.
